How Far Did It Have To Go
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: A simple Phone Call Can Change the Day Dramatically.....literally...SXR CXR One shot


Eheh...Hello everyone, I have yet another story up ;;;;

No, I haven't forgotten the " Child Problems" story still workin on it,

just need a little break plus I cannot get this little story out of my head

so...this is just a one shot from a doujinshi ( fan comic)

that inspired me to write it! I do not own Detective Conan it belongs to Gosho Aoyoma

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

------DetectiveGirl2005

_Ai Haibara slowly raised her eyebrows as the teenage girl with long brown hair that stood before her, as she wiped the tears brimming her eyes furiously and choked out._

" _You have to tell me everything...I..I don't know why I am coming to you but I have a feeling you have the answers..."_

_Ai 's eyes widened staring at Ran as more tears slipped down her face when Ran finally was able to say it_

_Ran" I...I know who Edogawa Conan really is...and I feel like you have the answers..."_

_Ai 's eyes slowly closed when a smile slowly came onto her face as she slowly bent her head down the bangs of her hair shadowing her eyes._

_Ai" heh...so that's it huh..."_

It all just started as a simple day, like any other day in the Mouri Agency, Kogoro was out betting at the Horse Track, Ran in the kitchen preparing dinner, and Conan sitting on the couch pushing up his glasses to his face while he read his new book he got at the bookstore. But...everything can change the day by a simple phone call indeed...

**Riiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing**

Conan popped his head up from reading his book when he saw the phone vibrating on the desk before him, Ran who was in the kitchen poked her head into the living room and called out to Conan

Ran" Conan-kun could you get that, I am way to busy to answer the phone right now!"

Conan sighed and closed the book and got up from the couch and walked over and picked up the phone

Conan" moshi moshi Mouri Det.."

" Kudou..."

Conan stopped talking his eye brow raising speaking in a lower tone

Conan" Haibara...?"

Ran blinked when it suddenly got quiet in the living room she then put down the spoon she was stirring the food with in the kitchen and quietly slipped into the living room where Conan couldn't see her but she could hear him.

" What!"

Conan eyes widened the pupils in his eyes dilating

Haibara" You heard me correct...I think I may have crossed over into something about Aptx4869 that could help you return back to normal to Kudou Shinichi"

Ran's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips as she slapped a hand over her mouth afraid to say something that could ruin whatever she just heard over the phone.

" _Shinichi?...Shinichi...Shinichi..."_

Conan's eyes started to lighten up as his anxiety grew

Conan" a..are you sure?.."

Ai" pretty much.."

A smile appeared on Conan's face as hope filled his heart

Conan" good, I think I will come by to talk to you more about it then."

Ai" fine then. "

As Conan hung up the phone a grin appeared to his face as he picked up his book off from the desk and started to turn around to go back to the couch when he stopped dead cold seeing Ran across the room sliding down a wall, with her hand over her mouth looking at him with a shocked face her eyes starting to burn as tears tugged at the corners of her eyes. Conan blinked at her then spoke out softly

Conan" Ran-nee.."

Ran just shook her head to side to side slowly pulling her hand away and softly spoke out pain filling her voice.

Ran" no...Shinichi..."

Conan instantly dropped the book, his eyes opening wide seeing what was going on now

Conan" _oh kami...she found out...she heard..."_

Conan slowly took a step foward and cleared his throat

Conan" wait..Ra.."

Ran shook her head again, this time harder tears streaming down her face as she began to stand up

Ran" No...YOU LIED TO ME"

With that Ran got up and stormed out of the house instantly, then when she felt the cold wind hit her face after she stepped outside slamming the door, she began to run...run to somewhere where she could think somewhere she could find answers to get away from the lying, the pain, and the feeling of being stupid, stupid for not knowing that the boy she has been wondering and looking for the past year and months has been right under her nose.

Conan who was left alone in the house stood shocked hardly able to move afraid if he went after her he would cause more damage, he was left to dawn in his own pain and to try to think through what do next, Kami he was the genius Detective, why couldn't he figure this out? Conan then clenched his fists as he looked down at his feet .

Finally done with running her legs starting to freeze out in the cold from wearing a tanktop and blue capris and sandals Ran found herself in front of the Professor's Lab.

Ran"_ ai...she may know what this is all about..something about the aptx4869 thing..."_

When Ran went to knock on the door Ai had already saw her from a window and opened the door to meet her

Ai" Hello Mouri-san.."

When Ran looked down at her tears again started to form at her eyes as she choked out

Ran" I..I want the truth..."

Ai slowly raised her eyebrows as the teenage girl with long brown hair that stood before her, as she wiped the tears brimming her eyes furiously and choked out again.

" You have to tell me everything...I..I don't know why I am coming to you but I have a feeling you have the answers..."

Ai 's eyes widened staring at Ran as more tears slipped down her face when Ran finally was able to say it

Ran" I...I know who Edogawa Conan really is...and I feel like you have the answers..."

Ai 's eyes slowly closed when a smile slowly came onto her face as she slowly bent her head down the bangs of her hair shadowing her eyes.

Ai" heh...so that's it huh..."

Ai nodded then looked up at Ran as she wiped her tears away, a cool smile appeared on Ai's lips as she looked up at Ran.

Ai" I am guessing you heard our phone conversation ne? Come in then...I maybe could help you out then.."

Ran nodded as she followed Ai in

Ran" o..okay"

-------------------------------

Conan pounded a fist into the desk his glasses sliding off his face and unto the floor

Conan" Dammint! This is all going so wrong!"

Conan clenched his teeth together as pain and guilt pounded his heart, he then slowly pulled his fist away from the desk and let his hand fall down to his sides and smiled painfully

Conan" I guess..it truly is time to explain everything to her..."

With that Conan ran outside of the office to go look for Ran.

----------------

Ai" are you sure you want to go through with this...if you do it may be permanent."

Ran just nodded her eyes filling with confidence

Ran" I am sure."

Ai" fine then...let the games begin.."

After spending at least an hour of searching at Beika Central Park, his house when he was Shinichi and any other place Ran may be he finally grabbed his head ,his eyes squeezing shut in frustration

Conan" Damn...where could she be!"

Conan's eyes suddenly snapped open wide when he yelped out

Conan" AGASA!"

when he finally got over to Professor Agasa's house he found Ai looking directly at him from the door smiling coldly

Ai" well hello there Kudou-kun..."

Conan out of breathe holding unto his knees looked up and spoke out

Conan" h..have you seen Ran?..."

Ai closed her eyes and shook her head

Ai" no..but there is something you need to see..."

Conan's eye brows raised as he followed Ai inside and then saw a little girl looking the same age as him with long brown hair wearing a little red dress with a small white lab coat smiling at him.

Conan" who is she?..._she... looks so familiar.."_

A cold smile once again appeared on Ai's face as she looked at Conan

Ai" ah...I would like to introduce you Mouri-San's daughter from the future, Kiyo-Chan"

Conan eyes widened the pupils inside them dilating as he took a step toward the girl smiling at him

Conan" d...d..daughter...fom the f..future! HOW!"

Ai nodded as she walked up to the girl their age and stood beside her

Ai " thanks to Agasa-san's new invention"

Conan eyebrows raised as he stepped toward the girl

Conan" s..so your Ran's daughter...who is your Otousan then?..."

Kiyo-chan bounced her head to the side as she smiled proudly and spoke out excitedly

Kiyo" My Otousan's name is Netsuke Hiro !"

Conan's heart instantly broke when she said the name he wasn't expecting...his eyes suddenly lost the true blue color as they dimmed to a dull blue like his spirit broke into two, it never occurred to him before how painful this love thing could actually be. It hurt..

It really truly _hurt.._

Conan took a minute as he found him back in reality and cleared his throat and spoke out quietly

Conan" h..have you ever heard of someone called Kudou Shinichi?"

The little girl who had noticed the sudden change in his appearance went quiet her eyes widening at how much she just truly hurt him, at the site of the pain twisted look on his face as though it was going to just break and fall into pieces wanted to make her cry , all she did was look down at her feet when Ai came around and layed a hand on Conan's shoulder.

Ai" I am sorry Kudou...but Ran moved on..this is what happens when you lie to someone for so long the one that waited for you and loved you..suddenly drifted away seeing that the one she loved didnt really love her back..I didnt actually think you would listen to me about not telling Mouri-san the truth...now this is what you get...a future without her and maybe in the future you will be good off too."

Conan's eyes darkened as he looked up at Ai...with such a pained look his heart actually spritually breaking into pieces he actually felt part of him slip away...and it hurt him like no other.

Conan" I...I never meant to...I did love her!...I just wanted her to be protected..I wanted the best for her..."

Ai snapped at him her eyes staring at him with a cold look

Ai" and this is what you get. Hope you are happy."

Conan cleared his throat and nodded silently as he stepped foward to the girl that looked up at him shocked at from she just heard Ai telling him, she looked at him with such sorrow and guilt but before she could just say one thing Conan sadly smiled at her and spoke out

Conan" w...when you go back home..tell her that Kudou Shinichi said Hi...and is happy that she is happy now..._I guess this is the best for her...and thats what I wanted...right?..."_

The girl just stood there and watched him leave silent not able to say anything still utterly shocked and filled with sorrow, regret and guilt, she never in her life has seen someone's spirit..appearance take such a dramatically change to hope to nothing but pain. It made her want to cry and scream out to him but she couldnt all she could do was watch him walk out that door silently. After the dorr shut the girl instantly looked at Ai her eyes wide with shock

Kiyo" H..How could you do that to him! Wasnt that a little too harsh?"

Ai shrugged

Ai" I guess I got a little to carried away in the acting..but isnt that want you wanted Mouri-San? To see him like that?"

Ran slowly shook her head, realizing what she had done tears again once again rising

Ran" n...No...I never wanted to break him...stomp all over his heart..his spirit! I just wanted him to see what he did ..teach him a lesson..but I never..never knew...I never seen him like that...never seen him react to something like..."

Ai stared at the shrunken Ran with her piercing grayish-blue eyes as Ran's eyes brimmed with tears at realizing how much she just hurt Shinichi.

Ai" you should know Mouri-san...he kept this away from you, his identity the black organization the way he got like that...to protect you...you do not know how much Kudo loves you...truly it amazes me at times..."

The guilt and sorrow that filled Ran's heart was too much for her, tears once again slid down her face as she wipped her head at Ai and looked at her with defiant eyes

Ran" you must give me the antidote. I must turn back to my normal self Ai...I got to fix this right now."

Ai closed her head and crossed her arms on her chest and let out a small sigh

Ai" let me warn you now..I haven't fully gave the thumbs up if this is the right one for the antidote so it could be extremely dangerous health wise..."

The shrunken Ran nodded in agreement and took the small red and white capsule Ai handed to her

---------------------

Conan walked slowly into Beika Central Park as the sky started to turn gray , he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the ground

Conan" I wonder what she see's in this new guy...does he treat her right?..."

Conan then looked up at the gray sky as rain started to plop down drenching him in his pain.

Conan" I wonder what her daughter is like..she was truly beautiful just like Ran...Oh Kami...let her be happy..."

" I am..."

Conan slowly turned around to see Ran standing a couple feet away from sweat and the rain sliding down her face as she stared at him with sorrow and guilt filling her eyes as she saw him soaked his bangs plastered to his head from the rain.

Conan looked up at her a pained smile tugging the corners of his mouth before he spoke out in a quiet tone

Conan" Ran..."

Ran shook her head tears again rising in her eyes making her vision blurry as she took a couple steps foward to Conan...no...the small sized Shinichi, before stopping and wrapping her ams around herself and started sobbing

Ran" I...I never meant...meant to hurt you like that...I never in my life..ever seen you like that Shinichi...Kiyo...the girl from the future...it was me...I just..I just wanted to get you back for what you did to me...but I now know..you never meant to make me suffer..but..but..."

Ran couldnt finish the sentence when she fell to the ground on her knees and started sobbing uncontroably, every moment she was able to choke out

" p...please forgive me Shinichi.."

Conan closed his eyes and smiled softly and walked towards her and put his small hands around her shuddering head as she looked down and brought her into a tight hug when he layed his head on hers opening his eyes showing their true blue color again

Conan" heh.heh...you reall got me there Baka...dont cry...I know I desreved it...you do not need to apologize..I was the one that hid from you all this time, just..dont scare me like that again... Stupid...You know I love you so..."

Ran" S...Shinichi.."

Ran hiccuped and gripped the back of his shirt when she slowly brought her head up and pressed her lips against his, when he knew what was happening he mentally laughed and pressed her head to him more and leaned in softly kissed her back

Conan" _I thought this was going to happen when I was Shinichi..."_

**END**

**DetectiveGirl2005 " ( grabs a tissue) oh gawd pass some popcorn!"**

**Sonoko" ( sniff) sure...here you go"**

**DetectiveGirl2005" thanks ( sniff sniff)"**

**Kazuah" oh my gosh..so romantic!"**

**DetectiveGirl 2005" ( sniff, munches on popcorn)"**

**welp got that outta of my system **

**bye byes for now ----DetectiveGirl2005**


End file.
